Sailor Moon Super T: A New Generation
by SerenityGirl
Summary: A thousand years after Crystal Tokyo's demise, new Sailor Senshi are born. Will they be able to fix what happened all those many years ago? Or will they face the same fate as their Queen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
Episode 1- A New Scout Is Born! Sailor "V" Takes The Stage.  
  
Long ago, in a forgotten time and place, there was a battle. A battle between a beautiful queen and a hated monster. Unfortunetly, the queen lost. She knew she had lost, but she had made one last wish. She took out her crystal and said:  
  
Keep us safe Let my story be known, Keep the world safe from this monster, And let new scouts be born..  
  
Those where her last words before everyone was incased in crystal and sent to space to spend an eternity in sleep. The monster, however, disappeared, only to return later on.  
  
And that is how our story begins. Luckily, there was some survivors to tell the queens brave story, which was passed down through generations. Now, a thousand years later, 4 unlikely teenagers just happen to stumble on the adventure of a lifetime....  
  
* * *  
  
One spring morning, a girl woke up to a start and looked at her alarm clock. "Oh crap!! Its 7:30! I'm late for school!!!" Her name was Dorothy Goldstein and she was 13 years old, on her last year of Springville Junior High. She had long brown hair that reached a couple of inches past her shoulders and deep brown eyes. Dorothy quickly put on her uniform, which was a green plaid skirt, a white long sleeve shirt, and a deep green vest. "Bye mom!" She yelled as she ran out of her apartment buildings and down the street to catch her bus. Suddenly, as she was running, something hard hit her in the head. "What the..?!" She picked it up. "What a cool broach!" It was a round dark purple broach with a big gold star on it with some sort of designs. In the middle of the star was the Virgo sign. Dorothy put it in her pocket and continued to run down the street.  
  
"What happened to you? You look like you just ran a marathon!" Dorothy's best friend, Jennifer Kingston said. She had bronze colored hair that was a lot longer than Dorothy's and sparkling blue eyes. "No....I'm ok.." Dorothy huffed. "Where's Teresa?" Jen looked at her, "Where else?"  
  
Everyone sat in their seats for homeroom and Dorothy looked at the empty seat next to her, then at the clock. "Any time now..3..2...1..." Suddenly, the door busted open and it revealed Teresa Mayora. "Sorry I'm late!!" Teresa had long deep brown hair, which looked black if you weren't in the sun, and deep brown eyes. "YOUR LATE AGAIN!!" Their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Rimassio, yelled. "Sorry.." Teresa sunk into her seat next to Dorothy. "Hey girl, wassup?" Dorothy greeted. "Nothing much. 'Edward' called me again." She said Edward in a sarcastic tone. Jack Edward was his real name, but he insisted that everyone call him Edward. "He's annoying" Dorothy said, but was shushed by Mrs. Rimassio to start class.  
  
"So, guys did you see that new episode of Dragonball Z yet?!" Teresa said excitedly at recess. "Uh..no sorry..." Jen and Dorothy sunk into their seats. They where really into anime, but each of them seemed to have a show all their own. Jen was Cardcaptor Sakura, Teresa was DBZ, and Dorothy was Sailor Moon. Suddenly, Jen saw something in the corner of her eye. "What the hell was that!?" She exclaimed. "Whats what?" Teresa asked. Just then, Dorothy, Teresa, and the rest of the kids in the parking lot saw the same thing Jen saw. It was a big, grey, winged creature with blazing green eyes. A whole bunch of kids ran through the lot, trying to hide, but the thing captured some 7th graders. They screamed in fright. "Guys! What the hell is that?!" Dorothy screamed, but they were not there. They had run away with the rest. Suddenly, the creature was chasing her, but Dorothy outsmarted him and ran behind the school. "The...kids..aren't..safe..back...there.." Dorothy thought. Then, she felt something warm in her pocket. She pulled out the broach she found earlier. "Its..glowing?!" Just then, something clicked into her head. "I know what to say!"  
  
VIRGO CONSTELLATION POWER, MAKE UP!!!  
  
In an array of light, Dorothy was now dressed like a Sailor Senshi, she had hair like Sailor Moon, but the hair emitting from the buns was wavy and only shoulder length. She had a big lavender bow in the front where her broach was placed and a really big lavender bow in the back (like a super sailor). Her skirt was layered (like an eternal sailor) which was lavender on top and dark purple underneath. Her boots where dark purple and looked like Sailor Saturns. She had long elbow length gloves, a dark purple choker with the virgo emblem, and finally a golden tiara that also had the virgo emblem on it. Dorothy stopped mezmerizing her outfit and decided to go help her friends. "Oh no! I cant get back in!" Somehow, she must have locked herself out. But she got a crazy idea in her head. "I'll jump onto the roof!" then she thought. "I cant jump that high.." Then she looked at herself, then at the roof. "Fine. Ill jump. Right now, I think anything can happen!" So, she successfully jumped onto the roof. "Cool.." she thought. She faced the enemy, who was still terrorizing the kids. "Hey you!" Dorothy yelled. The creature faced her. "Yeah you! With the wings!" "Who are you?!" It said in a deep, satanic voice. "I'm..I'm..SAILOR VIRGO!!!" Dorothy struck a pose, but the creature just laughed and threw an attack at her. Sailor Virgo dodged it, but thought "What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Then, something popped into her head again. "Alright!!" She stood up shakily, and pointed her finger at him.  
  
VIRGO FLOWER CHAIN!!!!  
  
Then, a vine of flowers wrapped around the creature. With a scream, the enemy vanished in a poof of pink smoke and the kids were saved. "Well, looks like my work here is done!" Sailor Virgo was about to jump down, but noticed alot of people looking at her, especially her friends Jen and Teresa and alot of her classmates. "Whoops..outlasted my stay!!" Then Virgo jumped down and transformed back into her normal self. She ran into her friends on the way back. "Oh My GOD!! Dorothy! Did you see her?!" Teresa exclaimed. "Uhh..who?" "Sailor Virgo!" "Uhh..You guys are crazy.." But inside Dorothy laughed to herself. "Ha! They don't suspect a thing!" She thought before she went back into the school with her friends.  
  
Dorothy quickly ran up the steps of the apartments and opened the door to her apartment. She plopped onto her futon and thought. "What was that thing at school today? What happened to me?" She didn't bother with her homework yet. "I cant do it now. I'm still shocked. Wow, me a sailor senshi! I never would have suspected...One minute your a normal teenager, then your living a T.V show. But still, who is this enemy? How do I know what I have to do?" Dorothy thought before taking a light nap. She was half happy, and half confused. Its gonna be a long season.... 


End file.
